New Beginnings
by Bambyhussain
Summary: This is a Kendall Imagine, This is my first story on the site... so just let me know what you guys think. I'm not good at summarys, but please give this story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW BEGINNINGS CHAPTER 1!**

**Kendall imagine Part 1! Hope you enjoy**

You: General  
It's the year 2010 you are 18, you've lived in Africa since you were 8, because your parents are both Zoologists. They have spent the last 10 years studying animal life in the African rainforest. You currently live in a village, and you teach the kids English… you've been homeschooled since you were eight.  
The sun shines through the window waking you from your blissful sleep, you look at the clock sitting on your side table. The clock reads 6:00…..

Your parents have been gone for 4 days, they had some work to do in town so it was bound to take a couple of days!  
You hear the roar of a jeep, and minutes later your mother enters your hut…

Mom: Good morning sweetheart…. (Gives you a kiss on the cheek) How was your week?  
(YN): It was good….the kids are really excited for the new book we are starting tomorrow! How was your trip to town?  
Mom: It was good, honey your father and I have something very important to talk to you about… Make sure you come right home after you are done with the kids today!  
(YN): umm….is everything ok?  
Mom: of course honey, just make sure your home on time…. and your father and I are going to try and get some more pictures of the wildlife today, so we'll be out most of the day too.

You get out of bed, and follow your mom out of the hut. You go to take a shower using a bucket of water… you change into a pair of jeans and a fitted navy blue t-shirt, and tie your hair into a pony tail. You walk into the hut that is considered "school" the kids are already there patiently waiting for you.

The kids are between the ages of 9-12.  
(YN): Good morning class!  
Class: Good morning maam  
(YN): today we are going to start reading Harry Potter!

The kids were so happy, they all huddled around you getting ready for you to start reading to them…. The day went mostly uneventful; you spent an hour teaching the kids how to write in cursive….and then around 2 all the kids went home.  
You reached home and walked inside….your parents are already sitting waiting for you… they both have serious looks on their faces

Dad: Hey honey how are you? How was your day?  
(YN): It was good dad…. I started to read a new book with the kids today, nothing else.  
Mom: Honey we have some good news for you  
Dad: We have decided to extend our stay here…. We still have so much to research, but we feel like we are taking away your life from you…. So we are sending you back to the states…

You looked between your parents….. You didn't know what to think… Africa had become your second home, and being away from your parents scared you…. Yet the thought of going home and the happiness you started feeling was overwhelming…. You were finally going home!

(YN): but what about you, who am I going to stay with?  
Dad: We talked to your grandma today, and she has agreed to let you stay with her, she was more than happy.  
Mom: I think she gets lonely in that house with no one with her, so what do you say sweetie? You ready to go home?  
(YN): I think it's time I went home mom!  
Dad: your flight is in 3 days. Your grandma lives in California!

You spend the next 3 days saying your goodbyes and packing! You were sad and excited.. you were leaving a lot of things and people you loved, but you were going home!

**AN: Ok so what do you guys think… I have the next part ready to post if I get enough reviews!**

**Feedback would be very appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW BEGINNINGS CHAPTER 2!**

**Kendall imagine Part 2! Hope you enjoy**

You were sitting on the plane with tears in your eyes, your mom wouldn't stop crying, and you swear you saw a tear in your dad's eye. You didn't have too much luggage, you grandma had promised you a shopping spree when you reached LA.

You head out of baggage, and you see your grandma waving like a crazy person, you can't help but smile. You finally reach her, and she engulfs you into a hug.

(YN): Grams! I missed you so much!  
Grams: Oh my… you've grown into such a beautiful lady  
(YN): (slightly blushing) Grams it's been 10 years…. What did you expect!  
Grams: Is that all the luggage you have? (slightly frowning) well I guess we are going shopping!

When your grandfather passed he left your grandmother with a little fortune, so her house was pretty nice and she had lots of extra money. You pull up to a decent sized house… your grams shows you to your room…. You were pretty amazed! It was a big room with a queen sized bed and pretty extravagant furniture, a plasma on the wall and the rooms general theme was purple, and you loved it!

Grams: Honey put your things away, take a shower and get ready!  
You walk downstairs an hour later rested and ready to go. The first place you go is an electronics store…. You buy a laptop, and iPod, and a phone… your grandmother considers these necessitates! Next stop the mall….. 4 hours later and you're walking out of the mall with your hands completely full. A new wardrobe, new shoes, some makeup, and accessories! You felt amazing….. This had to be the best day of your life!  
You spend the next few days adjusting…. The jet lag was the worst! You start applying to colleges…. UCLA and USC being your top picks. You want to go for a major in English literature and a minor in theater arts! It's currently March so you are applying right on time….next thing on your agenda….. you need to get a job. Not as easy as it sounds seeing as that you don't really have any "real" experience!  
It's the end of March and you still haven't found a job. You are sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes when your gram comes in….

Grams: Morning sweetheart  
(YN): Morning grams  
Grams: why so down?  
(YN): I can't find a job gram…. I have been applying everywhere… no luck!  
Grams: Sweetie you have me…. You don't need a job; I'll get you whatever you need.  
(YN): Grams I need a job, I need to learn to be independent, I want this!  
Grams: Ok, if this is what you want….. I have a friend who might be able to help you get a job, what do you think… you want me to talk to him for you? His name is Scott Fellows.  
(YN): sure grams, I can use all the help I can get at this point!

The next day you have a meeting with Scott at Paramount Studios…. You get up take a shower and change into black skinny jeans, and a white blouse. You curl your hair and put it up into a pony tail. You apply a light coat of mascara to your lashes and some clear lip gloss. Your gram drives you to the studio and waits for you outside.  
You walk up to the front desk and the lady asks you to take a seat. You have never been this nervous before, finally your name is called and you are taken into Scott Fellows office.

SF: Good Morning  
(YN): Good morning  
SF: I got a call from your grandmother yesterday; she told me all about you and your situation. So, how can I help you?  
(YN): Well sir, I don't have much experience in this field but I have experience with teaching, I'm not sure if that's any help too you, but I'm a fast learner. I am ready to do anything!  
SF: Well (YN) first off, no need to call me sir, call me Scott; secondly, the only position we have available right now is PA (personal assistant) too me. You think you up for it? And it's not that easy of a job either, lots of running around!  
…

**What do you guys think! Let me know!**

**I would love ideas, comments, anything really! **


End file.
